The Pharaoh's Tale
by Lacey
Summary: Amenhotep finds himself in the modern world in an unlikely form.


The Usual Disclaimer: Mummies Alive is property of DIC Entertainment. This story was written out of enjoyment of that wonderful show. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is also written to give a little more depth to a couple of characters that have been woefully neglected. Corryn is the only character that belongs to me. 

Also, this is a reupload of a story I took down a while back when FF.N decided to ban nc-17 fics. There is no badness in this chapter, though, which is why I decided to put it back up. Enjoy! 

The Pharaoh's Tale 

Late at night, in the museum, Amanda Carnavon worked frantically to finish the paperwork so that the museum could open up its latest exhibit. Lines of weariness etched her face. All she wanted to do was go home and rest, but at the moment, that wasn't possible. She closed her eyes briefly, and memories of a distant time and place flooded into her mind. "Not now," she sighed. "I don't want to think about that. That's not who I am anymore." Still, the images persisted and Amanda found herself relenting. Setting aside the paperwork, Amanda lay her head down on the desk and allowed herself to be swept along in a tide of ancient memories, of a time and a place she'd rather forget. 

*** 

Amenhotep cradled the still, broken body of his young son in his arms. So many had died for the Pharaoh's child, and he had been too far away to help them. The guardians' bodies were lined up behind him, awaiting their last rights. An elderly priest slipped up behind Amenhotep. "My Lord," he said in a frail voice. "It is time. Their spirits must be allowed to cross over now." 

Raising his head slowly, Amenhotep glared at the priest. "No," he commanded. "My son will be reborn one day, and his guardians must be ready to once again take up their duties. Do not allow their spirits to go before Osiris yet." The priest bowed his head in acquiescence and went to pass on his Pharaoh's orders, leaving Amenhotep alone, once again, with his dead son. 

*** 

Amanda jerked awake in shock. Had she really done that? So many of the those memories seemed like dreams so often, that many times she tried to pretend that that's all they really were. This time, however, it was different. A clarity had been present that hadn't been there before. She had been able to smell the pungent odor of the burial spices; feel Rapses's limp body in her arms. Amanda began to weep for her lost son; something Amenhotep had never been able to do. 

As her tears subsided, Amanda felt more memories trying to surface. "Please, no more!" she pleaded with her other half, but still they came. 'You must remember,' Amenhotep's voice said in her mind. 'You must know who you are or we will both never be able to find peace.' Once again, very reluctantly, Amanda allowed herself to be immersed in memories that were not hers, yet they were. 

*** 

Amenhotep tossed and turned fitfully, trying to find solace in sleep. Even in repose, however, no comfort could be found. He reached out for his wife, but encountered nothing. The Pharaoh had forgotten that she had stopped sleeping with him, claiming he had grown cold and detached. 

He sat up and sighed. She was right, too, in the year following his son's death, he had done his best to remove himself from everybody. "I've lost too many good friends," Amenhotep told himself, "So many have died. I could never deal with another such loss." 

Amenhotep called out for one of his servants. A young girl came into the room and knelt before the Pharaoh. "How may I serve you, my Lord?" she asked. Amenhotep studied her face. In the past, he had made a point of knowing at least the faces of the palace staff, but he did not recognize this girl. She glanced up at him and smiled impishly. Her eyes glittered like the eyes of a cat. 'Must be a trick of the moon's light,' thought Amenhotep to himself. 

Realizing that the servant girl was still awaiting his orders, Amenhotep said, "I require comfort, for I am ill at ease." Suddenly the girl got up and grabbed a pillow, which she then had the audacity to sit upon! She watched Amenhotep calmly, as though expecting something else from him. 

When he said nothing, the girl sighed, "There are many types of comfort, my Pharaoh. There is the physical comfort one achieves from exerting oneself in activities such as hunting or sports. A massage, or laying with a lover both also help to stimulate and relax the body. Then there is the cerebral comfort music or reading provides. Or," she paused for a moment and eyed Amenhotep as though deeming for herself the type of comfort he needed. "There is the comfort one's heart receives when putting the past behind him." 

Amenhotep stared at the girl, startled! How could one so young see his torment so clearly? He jumped back from her suddenly, now realizing that it wasn't the moon playing tricks on him! Her eyes really were feline! "You're not human!" he gasped. 

Suddenly, the girl's form shimmered and changed. Now before him, languished a creature that still appeared very much like the serving girl, except for a pair of wings. Even though she hadn't moved away from him, the creature sat there trembling with fear. "Please, don't call the guards on me. I just wanted to try to amend the wrongs and make things right," she pleaded. "I didn't mean any harm. Honest!" 

Hesitantly, Amenhotep sat back down beside the girl, her fear giving him courage. "Make things right? How?" he asked. She bowed her head in shame. "My name is Corryn, Great Pharaoh. I was Scarab's teacher. It was from me that he learned the spells that led to your son's death." 

Anger flooded Amenhotep as he struck Corryn! "Then you should be entombed with the traitor!" he spat. Corryn held up her hands to ward off further blows. "Please, hear me out! I had no knowledge as to what Scarab was planning, and I cannot bring your son back! But he will be reborn someday. Strike a bargain with Anubis, so that you may be with your son when he returns." 

"Have you taken leave of your senses? I have nothing that Anubis could possibly want." The Pharaoh replied. Corryn rolled her eyes, her mood shifting from that of fear to exasperation in an instant. "You give him information," she spoke slowly as though talking to a child, "The gods don't keep track of the mortal realm as closely as they should. Get Anubis's attention by telling him how you punished Scarab. I promise you, that will be information enough." 

Before Amenhotep could demand a further explanation, Corryn jumped up and ran to the window. Perching precariously on the edge like a little bird, she turned back to Amenhotep. "We all must make great sacrifices in life, Pharaoh, I believe I have just made mine." Without another word, she flew off into the dark cover of the night. 

*** 

Amanda pulled away from the memories and found herself once again in her office. These weren't the brief flashes of her former life she had become accustomed to. She actually felt as though she were reliving past experiences. "Why are you doing this?" Amanda cried out to her other self. 

For a brief moment, everything was silent. When Amenhotep finally spoke in her mind, his voice sounded both weary and sad. 'You have seen the guardians, Amanda. You know as well as I that they could not have been awakened unless our son was in grave danger.' 

"My son," Amanda corrected. 

In her mind, Amanda pictured Amenhotep standing before her shaking his head. 'No, our son. Mine as Rapses and yours as Presley.' Amenhotep sighed softly. 'We can argue this point later, but please understand that "Our" son is in great danger! If you want to help protect him, you must remember! Whether you like it or not, we are the same person, and my past is the key to Presley's future.' 

Amanda rubbed her temples. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening," she chanted over and over to herself. Still Amenhotep's presence nagged at her. Finally, Amanda gave in. "Very well. Show me the rest... for my son's sake." Once again, those memories that were not her own, completely engulfed her. 

*** 

Amenhotep entered the Temple of Anubis, wearing a hooded cloak so that none might recognize him. He knelt before the temple priest and pushed back his hood. The priest gasped as he realized who was before him. "I need you to summon Anubis for me," Amenhotep asked. 

"Such a task is difficult my Pharaoh," the priest answered. Amenhotep glared at the priest and dropped a handful of gold coins into the offering plate by the altar. "Then again," the priest amended. "For the Chosen of Ra, nothing is impossible." The priest turned and began chanting a long, complex spell. 

A thin pillar of flames spiraled upwards from the floor. The great jackal god stepped out of the fire. His dark fur had an orange tint from the flickering glare of the flames. "Who Dares Summon Me?" he growled. The priest groveled on the ground before Anubis. 

Amenhotep stood before the jackal god. "He summoned you at my orders, Great One. I seek to make a deal with you. I was told that I have information you want. In exchange for giving it to you, I ask to be able to be with my son when he is reborn." Anubis shook his head in disbelief. A mortal dared to attempt to bargain with him as though he were a merchant in one of the human's market places. "Speak, Human, And I'll Shall Judge Whether Or Not Your Exchange Is Worthy." 

Amenhotep bowed his head, "Great Anubis, I was told to tell you of how I punished my son's murderer." Anubis nodded, looking bored. "I entombed the traitor, Scarab, alive," Amenhotep continued. 

"What!?" Anubis yelped. "That Human Still Lives?" Amenhotep, wondering why a god would be interested in whether or not the traitor lived or died, nodded. Anubis began pacing back and forth. "Grrrr... Bes's Blasted Daughter Can't Even Begin To Comprehend The Trouble She's Caused," Anubis began groaning, "So Much Paperwork!" Then the jackal god turned to Amenhotep. "Yes, Your Information Is Worthy. I Will See To It That You Are Present When Your Son Is Reborn. Yet Even Still, I Must Exact A Price. Chosen Of Ra, Are You Willing To Sacrifice Your Life Now So That You Will Live Again Later?" 

Amenhotep never hesitated for an instant with his answer, "Anything to be with my son again," he said. The moment Amenhotep voiced his agreement, a sharp pain exploded within his chest! His breathing became labored! Collapsing to the ground, Amenhotep watched as the priest fled from the temple. Then the Pharaoh closed his eyes and knew no more. 

*** 

Once again, Amanda found herself back in what she knew as the real world. The past still swam before her eyes. The reverberations of Amenhotep's last moments still echoed through her body. Shivering with the fear and ecstasy of dying, Amanda finally came to accept Amenhotep's presence as something that could never be changed. There would be no more pushing him to the back of her mind. A bond tied the two that could never be broken. 

Amanda jumped as a crash sounded outside. "Ja-Kal! Help!" a child's voice called out. 'Not just any child,' Amanda realized, 'Rapses!' Then she corrected herself, 'No, Presley.' Amenhotep's thoughts had become so intertwined with her own, that it was becoming difficult to separate the two. 

"Come back here, boy!" another voice called out. 

Amanda Carnavon became lost in the flood of Amenhotep's anger until her own personality was almost non-existent. "Scarab shall pay for all he's done," Amenhotep growled. "WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!" Gold falcon armor with blue and purple highlights encased itself around the Pharaoh. The sun disk of Ra appeared over His/Her head. Amenhotep crossed His/Her arms in front of Himself, and a flail and crook appeared in them! 

Running out of the office, Amenhotep nearly bumped into Rath. "My Pharaoh!" the scribe gasped. Presley's scream prevented Amenhotep from having to make any explanations. Both scribe and Pharaoh moved quickly to get to the boy! 

While Ja-Kal, Nefertina, and Armon were occupied by Scarab's shabties, Scarab himself had managed to corner Presley! "Scarab!" Rath called out. "Release the prince or face the wrath of our Pharaoh!" Scarab whirled around and gasped in shock! 

Amenhotep lashed out at the shabties with His/Her crook and flail, determined to reach Scarab. The stone soldiers shattered at the slightest touch. He/She radiated with anger, His/Her only purpose was to destroy the Evil Scarab. Suddenly, a voice called out from behind Him/Her, "Is any of this helping you find comfort, Great Pharaoh?" Spinning around, weapons raised, Amenhotep found Him/Herself face-to-face with the winged girl who had told him how to bargain with Anubis. 

Making a snap decision, Scarab blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew off, leaving the young prince behind. Chagrin filled Amenhotep as He/She realized His/Her son's murderer had escaped. "Sacrifices, Pharaoh," Corryn's voice embedded itself within Amenhotep's thoughts, "We all make sacrifices." 

Suddenly, Amanda broke through to the surface! "Stop it!" she screamed! "Let me live my life!" Everyone jumped back at the anger and desperation in her voice! 

"How can this be?" Ja-Kal exclaimed, "The Pharaoh? A woman?" Amanda turned towards the mummies and slowly removed her falcon headdress. "Mom!?" Presley gasped. Sadly, Amanda nodded. Wrapping her arms around her son, Amanda murmured softly, "We all make sacrifices. I just hope I have the strength to survive this one." In her head, Amenhotep silently echoed his agreement. 


End file.
